


Love obsession

by Aloistrancy417



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloistrancy417/pseuds/Aloistrancy417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura Akemi has tries so hard to change Madoka Kaname's fate but when she enters a new timeline once again, she has another goal in mind. Not only does she want Madoka to live, she wants Madoka's love. And after she has one kiss, she becomes obsessed with Madoka and wants to do everything with Madoka. She would follow Madoka to the ends of the earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written so I hope everyone who reads this will enjoy and keep reading!

Madoka Kaname made her way to school Monday morning. For her, everyday was the same. She would help her little brother Tatsuya wake up her mother, then she would brush her teeth and talk to her mom about what's new. After that, she would say goodbye to her mother as she headed out to work, then Madoka would head to school eating breakfast on the way. She would meet her two friends Sayaka Miki and Hitomi. The three of them where 8th graders at Mitakihara Middle School. 

"Hi!" Madoka happily shouted as she waved to her friends.

"Good morning Madoka." Hitomi greeted with her gentle voice. "I hope you slept well."

"Hey Madoka!" Sayaka said as she hugged Madoka.

"Hi! We should get going now!" Madoka urged. "I can't wait to meet the new transfer student!" The two friends nodded and the trio walked to school together.

"Now class, we have a new transfer student today!" Madoka's teacher exclaimed. "You may come in now Miss Akemi." A girl with long straight black hair casually opened the doors and made her way up to the front of the room. 

"My name is Homura Akemi, it's nice to meet you."She said, her voice flat with no expression. The class "oohed and awed" as she made her way to an open desk. Just then silhouette visions of Homura flashed through Madoka's head. Had she met Homura before? These seemed like memories or something. Madoka turned to see Homura staring at her with cold eyes. She knew for sure that she had met her before.

It was break time in 5th period after lunch. The class gathered around Homura asking her questions about her previous school and what clubs she was in. She answered only two questions before getting up and making her way towards Madoka. She had felt a bit of happiness seeing Madoka again, but of course, like all the other timelines, Madoka wouldn't remember her. That didn't matter to Homura though, she was going to do it all again. 

"Miss Kaname." Homura placed a hand on Madoka's shoulder catching her attention. Madoka turned to face her.

"Y-yes Miss Akemi?" Madoka nervously asked with a shaky voice.

" I need to go to the nurses office to take my meds, aren't you the nurses aid for this class?"

"Oh yes that's right!" Madoka answered more cheerfully. "Follow me!" Homura followed Madoka down the empty quiet halls. She knew Madoka would think she was crazy but it didn't matter. She had to warn Madoka. Homura placed herself in front of Madoka, giving her no choice but to come a halt.

"Madoka Kaname, please listen. If someone asks you to make a contract with them and become a magical girl don't do it! That someone will tell you they can grant any wish in the world but even so, please just don't agree." Homura pleaded with a sharp pinch in her voice. She had to let Madoka know she was serious. She didn't know what else to say besides that.

"W-what? M-Miss Akemi...I..." Madoka's shaky voice stuttered.

"It might not make sense now but when the time comes, remember what I said and listen to my warning." Without another word, Homura walked off to the nurses office, leaving Madoka behind. She hoped her warning was enough, but she still had a doubt. "Madoka Kaname, please live this time..." She whispered to herself.

\-----------------------------

Homura Akemi stared down at Madoka's limp body laying on the flooded ground. Once again she had failed. But she was going to do it over again. She would do it over a thousand times if she had to. Whatever it would take to change Madoka's fate. 

Homura walked through a long hallway entering a new timeline. This timeline was different from the previous one. She saw Madoka and Mami walking to class together. She couldn't help but notice the soul gem Madoka had with her.

"Why?!" She whispered with anger as a tear rolled down her cheek. Madoka had already become a magical girl. Although Homura couldn't stop her, she had a new idea. She ran down the hallway towards Madoka and Mami. "Miss Kaname!!"she called out. Madoka turned around to face Homura.

"Yes? Who are you?" Madoka questioned.

"My name is Homura Akemi and I am a new transfer student, today is my first day. I noticed you have soul gem just like me. I'm a magical girl just like you!" Homura replied.

"Oh...W-what a coincidence.. Umm, would you like to walk with me to class?" Madoka offered. 

"Well, this is where we part, see you at lunch Madoka!" Mami said waving and smiling as she headed down the hall. 

"We turn this way instead of going straight" Madoka told Homura. "Come on!" The two girls headed to class together.

Homura introduced herself to the class once again. She had a different goal for this timeline. She still wanted to protect Madoka and she would make sure she lived. She would fight Walpurgis Night and she would win this time. But she had something else in mind as well.

"Madoka Kaname, in this timeline I will make you mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the editor of this chapter. Stephanie! Follow her on Instagram @assassin_mangle  
> I hope the readers will like the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I was so eager to post this. So once again enjoy!!

"Miss Akemi, these are my friends, Mami, Nagisa, Sayaka and Kyoko!" Homura met each of Madoka's friends as she introduced them.  
"It's very nice to meet you all! Please, call me Homura." Homura answered.  
"Yo Homura!" Kyoko said between bites of a red apple that she had been eating. 

"It's nice to meet you, and I look forward to fighting alongside you!" Mami greeted Homura kindly. 

"Hi Homura!" Nagisa's cheerful voice greeted her. But Homura had met all of these people before. However, no one would remember or believe her if she told them about her time traveling. For now, she had to pretend to start over. 

"Thank you all for being my friends!" She said, her tone cheerful. Homura mingled with everyone all throughout lunch. She felt so happy to finally have friends once again. In the last few timelines she had had no friends in order to focus on her mission. But she was tired of being alone. She hoped they would all live to fight Walpurgis Night together. 

The bell rang and all of the students rushed out of the classroom like a stampede. Homura gathered her folders and placed them inside of her bag. Her heart felt so strange. She wanted so badly to be with Madoka. But she didn't know how to get close to her. Homura didn't want Madoka to think she was weird trying to get close to her, but she was going to try her best. "Madoka!" Homura called. Madoka quickly gathered all her folders and notebooks and put them in her bag before turning around.  
"Yes Homura-chan?" Madoka asked.  
"I-I had a hard time understanding pre-algebra in class and, well, I was wondering if you would be able to help me with homework." Homura asked, trying to sound a bit sad.  
"Awe don't be sad! I'll try my best to help you, Homura-chan!" Madoka said reassuringly while placing her arm around Homura's shoulder. Homura felt a warm, nostalgic feeling flow through her body. She had wanted to feel Madoka touch her, her warm, kind, gentle touch.  
"Thank you so much Madoka!" Homura said cheerfully. "You can come over to my apartment in 20 minutes okay?"  
"Sure! See you soon!" Madoka walked out of the classroom waving. Homura did the same and headed to her apartment.

Homura laid out some snacks and two cups of hot tea for her and Madoka. She heard the doorbell ring and quickly opened it. She felt so happy just to spend some alone time with Madoka. "Hello, Madoka!" She greeted her, smiling.  
"Hi Homura-chan!" Madoka gave her a similar greeting. Homura let Madoka in and closed the door. She and Madoka went over to the table, where the snacks and tea were, as well as Homura's math papers.  
"Some tea and snacks for you while we work?" Homura offered, pushing them closer to Madoka.  
"Sure! Thanks so much!" Madoka took a chocolate Pocky stick and put it in her mouth. "Mmm, yummy! Now let's get to work!"  
"Wait!" Homura placed her hand on top of Madoka's. "I didn't really have much trouble with the homework" she admitted. "I only wanted to spend some time with you." she stuffed her math papers back in her bag.  
"What? Okay then!" Madoka smiled. "That sounds more fun!" Madoka held Homura's hand while the other held her teacup. "I'm glad, Homura-chan" she admitted. "I...uh...I wanted to spend time with you as well...but I mean as good friends of course!" She quickly said. Homura didn't like those words. She didn't want to be friends with Madoka. Her heart longed for more than that. She wanted a deeper love from Madoka.  
"Madoka, are you seeing anyone right now?" Homura asked curiously.  
"No, not right now. I kinda wish I was, though" Madoka answered. "Why?"  
"Good" Homura whispered. "No, it's nothing, just a random question, that's all" Homura lied. "So do you watch any anime?"

Homura and Madoka talked for about two and a half hours. The two of them sat in the same spot and got lost in conversation. Madoka hadn't let go of Homura's hand. She had been holding her hand all this time. Homura loved the feeling. She wanted to use her magic and stay paused in this moment for a long time. She was with Madoka holding hands. She was the happiest she had been in a long time. Madoka let go of Homura's hand and got up.  
"I'm sorry Homura-chan, it's getting late and I have to go. Dinner at my place is probably waiting for me." Homura got up and Madoka wrapped both arms around Homura in a tight hug. "I'll talk to you tomorrow!"  
"Thank you so much for coming here! Homura squeezed Madoka. The two let go and Madoka headed out. Homura cleaned up the kitchen table and went to her bedroom. She pulled out her purple diary and opened it up to a blank page. She grabbed the pen and wrote:  
"Dear diary, here in this timeline I have discovered a new feeling. This feeling is stronger then hope or despair. This feeling is love. And this is the feeling I have for Madoka Kaname." 

The six girls Madoka, Homura, Mami, Nagisa, Kyoko, and Sayaka were all fighting inside a witches labyrinth. Kyoko and Sayaka were fighting at close range, stabbing and slicing the witch.  
"Sayaka, Kyoko! Watch out!" Mami shouted aiming her gun at the witch. Homura joined Mami and the two shot the which several times, weakening it badly.  
"Madoka! Finish it!" Homura yelled.  
"Got it!" Madoka aimed her arrow at the witch's neck and shot it as hard as she could. The arrow hit the witch, knocking it into the walls of the labyrinth. With that, the witch disappeared, leaving a grief seed behind.  
"Awesome job, Madoka!" Sayaka cheered.  
"Thanks!" Madoka picked up the grief seed and held it against her soul gem, restoring its magic. She then handed it to Mami. Mami used it to restore her power and gave it to Homura.  
"You did well, Homura!" Mami complemented. The other girls nodded in agreement. "Welcome to the team! You're a great addition!"  
"Yeeeeey!" Madoka ran to Homura, wrapping her arms around her tightly. She then planted a small kiss on Homura's cheek. Madoka let go, hiding her face in embarrassment when she realized what she had done. "I...s-sorry..."  
"It's fine" Homura grabbed Madoka's hand and held it. "It's okay Madoka" Madoka lifted her head up and smiled.  
"Thank you Homura-chan" Homura placed her hands around Madoka's neck and passionately kissed her lips.  
"Madoka, I needed this for a long time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you readers think? Was it ️Cute? This type of romance is what the story is going to be like so I hope you keep reading! A HUGE thank you to my editor for this chapter Sam! You can check out his Instagram @kawaiineki_ken again, I hope you liked reading this!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH OMG I'm SO sorry for not posting!! Well I hope whoever reads this will enjoy!!

"I need everyone that's going on the class trip to turn in their money by Friday okay?"

Homura and her class were going on an overnight trip to a hot spring with her classmates. 

"Are you going Homura-chan?" Madoka asked. 

"Uh, I guess." She responded. She didn't really have anything else to do, plus the springs could be relaxing.

"Oh wait," Homura stated, realizing that she didn't have any swimwear.

"Well Homura-chan, I uh... I don't really have any swimwear to wear at the springs, I know you probably wouldn't want to but could you maybe come swimsuit shopping with me?" Madoka asked unsure of herself. 

"Madoka, it's like you knew I didn't have one either! I'd love to go!" Homura and Madoka smiled.

"Wow really? Yay!" The two girls giggled as they headed out of the school building.

At the store Homura looked at the swimsuits while she waited for Madoka to try her's on. She heard the door squeak open and Madoka walked out posing with her hands on her hips smiling. 

"Well? D-do you think this looks okay?" Madoka asked insecurely.  
Homura stared at Madoka in awe, because of the pink bikini, with a small bow on the top half and a small flower design all over, she was wearing. 

"W-why are you staring?" Madoka asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, it's girly but it looks just like you!" Homura reassured her trying to keep her eyes from observing Madoka's slim figure. She got up and started looking for one that she would like.

"Homura-chan look!" Homura turned around to see Madoka holding one just like hers with flowers and a bow, but this one was purple. "We could match!" Madoka suggested holding out the bikini to Homura. 

"Well...it's a little too girly, but...I guess it's cute." Homura took the bikini from Madoka and went over to the changing stalls to try them on. 

It was late that night when Homura got home. Whenever she hung out with Madoka she would loose track of time. She heated up some instant noodles and quickly ate them. She still had to hunt tonight with the rest of the girls. Homura picked up her soul gem and left her apartment. 

"There's Homura!" Mami called. Homura made her way to where everyone was standing outside the labyrinth. "Okay, let's do this girls! I have some good news to tell everyone when we celebrate our victory!" Mami cheered as they followed her into the labyrinth.

Homura took down the familiars with her pistol and ran to the center of the labyrinth. She stared up at the witch. She aimed her gun at its head and shot several times. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a bubble shoot towards the witch hitting its head. 

"I thought you needed some help!" Nagisa's voice called out as she shot. "Let's finish you ugly witch!" Nagisa yelled as she stepped in front of Homura and shot bubbles from her trumpet. Just then the witch thrusted its head at Nagisa. She gasped in fear and jumped back. The witch stepped closer to Nagisa. Her eyes widened with fear as she tried to take another step back. The witch wrapped around her and lifted her up. Loud growls came from the witch as it moved Nagisa closer to its mouth.

"Nagisa-chan!" Mami shouted aiming her gun at the witch. Just when she shot the witch moved Nagisa to block the bullet. "I...I'm sorry" Mami fell to her knees. Homura shot her gun while the witch was distracted. Nagisa was dropped to the floor hurt and the witch vanished leaving a grief seed. 

"Nagisa, are you okay?" Homura asked looking down at her. She didn't answer. Her eyes were squinted open and she laid still. 

"Oh my god thank you so much Homura!" Mami got up and ran over to Nagisa. "W-what's wrong? Please say something...NAGISA!" 

"Mami-san..." Nagisa whispered. Mami kneeled down and held Nagisa's hand. 

"Nagisa-chan! Come on! Let's go!!" Mami urged. 

"I-I can't. Mami I can't!" Nagisa winced in pain. She reached for the grief seed and pressed it against Mami's soul gem that was badly dulled. 

"Y-you idiot! You should have used it on yours!" Mami's eyes filled with tears. She squeezed Nagisa's hand and cried.

"L-live for me o-okay? I wasn't strong enough.. to fight that witch. I failed...and I have so much regret! I...I should've wished for us Mami...but I was stupid...an idiot!"

"Nagisa stop please!" Mami cried. She wrapped her arms around Nagisa and the two girls cried into each other's arms on the labyrinth floor. "Nagisa...I can't fight without you! PLEASE! Don't leave me!" 

"I was a child. I didn't understand the importance in that one wish I got. I didn't ever think you and I would be apart. I was unaware that any of this could happen...I was a fool!! I regret being a Magical girl. I don't know anything about this world. And I failed to protect it...but I do know that this...this is my despair..." Nagisa's soul gem filled with darkness as it turned black. "I was an idiot!" She cried. 

"NO! You've saved a lot of people! You saved me." Mami leaned closer to Nagisa trying to wipe away her tears and pressed her lips against Nagisa's. Her cry echoed throughout the labyrinth. 

"Thank you Mami-san..."

Nagisa's soul gem started transforming into a grief seed leaving her limp, lifeless body. The seed vanished as Homura stared in shock. She watched as Mami pressed her face into Nagisa's body. She heard cries of pain and sorrow as Mami sobbed. "I'm sorry..." Homura whispered. 

The 5 girls stood outside of the labyrinth. Sad faces and tears crossed their faces. Mami leaned on Madoka as Madoka tried to help her stand. Mami's eyes were still full of tears. 

"Dammit Nagisa!" Kyoko clutched her fists. "Why did she have to go out like that?!" 

"Yeah, I miss her already," Sayaka agreed. 

"Kyoko, Sayaka, you two should get home, it's late. I want Homura's help getting Mami home." Madoka stated.

"I'm fine." Mami whispered wiping tears from her eyes.

"Mami, let us help you." Madoka held Mami's hand and Homura held the other. 

"Wait Mami! You said after the fight you had to tell us something?" Sayaka asked. Mami looked at Sayaka then looked down as her eyes filled with more tears. 

"You don't have to tell us" Homura told her. "It's okay."

"N-no." She sniffled wiping the tears with her sleeve. "Nagisa and I were going to tell you all...that..." Her voice trailed away as she started crying again. "I'm sorry, please excuse me. Nagisa and I actually just started going out.." Mami struggled to speak. "I loved her...and my love for Nagisa will never change"

\--------------------   
It had been a week since Nagisa's death. Mami tried to act cheerful but Homura knew she was hurting inside. She understood Mami in a way. She had watched the person she loved die over and over countless times. 

"Homura-chan! The class trip is tomorrow can you believe it!" Madoka startled Homura. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah" Homura quickly responded. She could only imagine Madoka in her bikini when she closed her eyes. She knew this was a perverted thought but she couldn't wait for the field trip. "Come on Homura quit it!" She thought to herself. A smile crossed her face and she started to giggle. Her and Madoka were going to have a good time on the trip together. It wasn't the boobs that made her excited, it was being with Madoka. The girl she loved. And she was going to protect her forever. 

"Homura-chan, your dozing off again!" Madoka poked Homura's cheek and the two giggled the rest of lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I was kinda shipping Mami and Nagisa so yeah lol. But a big thank you to my editor!! Love Ya!!❤️


End file.
